The present invention relates to the field of image-bearing medium display devices, and in particular, to such a display device which functions as a holder/protector for an image-bearing medium, for example, a sports card, such as a baseball card.
Various display devices for displaying and protecting image-bearing media such as cards and the like are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,200,527, 1,932,464, 4,624,875, 2,650,444, 4,602,447 and 2,725,913 show various types of display devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,527 to Clark discloses a hinged snap-lock container for holding, for exposure or viewing, film transparencies, photographs or paintings. The container of Clark has a front and a back panel which are attached by a thin integral hinged line 15 as shown in FIG. 2 of the patent. A plurality of snap-lock portions are provided on the inside surface of the front and back panels to enable the front and back panels to be secured to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,932,464 to Hyde discloses a lantern slide holder which also has a hinged line 15, but the front and back panels are secured together after folding along the hinged line by a plurality of flaps, for example, flaps 8, 9 and 10 as shown in FIG. 1 thereof. The other patents mentioned above show various other card holders and are exemplary of the prior art.